


POI LOTR fusion art

by whomii2



Series: Trope fics and pics [11]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Art, Community: trope_bingo, Fanart, Gen, Trope Bingo Round 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POI characters in a Lord of the Rings fusion</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Samaritan the All-Seeing Eye




	2. Ranger Reese




	3. Ranger Reese




	4. Dwarf Fusco




	5. Elf Warrior Shaw




	6. Wizard Finch




	7. Elf Queen Carter

**Author's Note:**

> for my trope_bingo square: au-fantasy
> 
> (since my POI LOTR story is taking a while to pull together, figured I would post some pics while it is in the works to get me in the mood)


End file.
